


A little new flower in the house

by Yazu



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sougo isn't very geisha-like but i tried, geisha au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: He had waited for this day for so long. It wouldn't be an overstatement to say, his entire life. The first day on the new path, together with a man he beloved so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's happening in an au I created with a friend, but basically! Sougo is a geisha and gets bought by Ryuu who accidentaly survived a civil war and was made into a feudal lord, Gaku is his attendant and right hand!

The sounds of his luggage being moved from the cart into the house were making him nervous. He was told to wait in the main room so there he sat, trying to ignore the background noises, but it proved to be difficult. Upon getting off the cart, Sougo was greeted with sharp gaze of silver eyes that scanned him from head to toes. He might be easy to intimidate but there was something cold and powerful about Tsunashi-danna's right hand, Yaotome Gaku. That's why he was nervous. From that one single stare he could tell Yaotome was against this idea. Even though Sougo knew that it cannot be undone at this point, he hated to make enemies right off the bat. Despite his arrogant demeanor, Gaku had offered him a hand and led him to the main room, with a promise that Ryuu would be back soon. Since then, he impatiently waited, the voices of people moving his things into destined room serving as the only distraction from his own thoughts. He had waited for this day for so long. It wouldn't be an overstatement to say, his entire life. The first day on the new path, together with a man he beloved so much.

  
\- Ah, you're already here!

  
Familiar voice reached his ears, and Sougo flinched. Followed by a sound of the door sliding closed and steps on tatami mats, he expected the man to sit in front of him. Ryuu surprised him though and embraced him from behind, earning a yelp from Sougo. Tsunashi giggled happily and nuzzled into Sougo's neck.

  
\- Welcome home~

  
A simple sentence that made his heart race and his whole soul to fall for the man once again. It should be illegal to be this perfect yet there he was, kind and gentle soldier that got too lucky for his own good. The person Sougo would spend the rest of his life with.

  
\- ...I'm home~

  
His voice was small and anxious but he couldn't possibly put into words how happy he felt. A dream coming true.

  
\- Did you see the room I got prepared for you? It's right next to mine~

  
\- I waited here for you, so maybe you could show me?

  
Ryuu kissed his neck, then ear, then shoulder before he moved away from Sougo and allowed him to turn around. Violet eyes met the golden ones and it was difficult to tear his gaze away from them, Ousaka could just look into them the whole day. Even so, Sougo cleared his throat slightly and made a deep bow, looking elegant despite touching the tatami mat with his forehead.

  
\- From today on, I will be in your care, responding to your needs and taking care of your wishes.

  
There was a silence on Ryuu's part, so Sougo waited patiently. Instead of a response, Ryuu gently lifted his head, golden eyes filled with endless love as they looked at Sougo's face.

  
\- From today on, you are Tsunashi Sougo. We can get properly married or not, but for me, you are the only partner I need in my life. I'm so happy you are here, Sougo.

  
There must've been some invisible sign because servants entered the room, carrying a gigantic bouquet made of violet and blue hydrangeas. Just like the flowers that decorated the room when Sougo offered his first night to Ryuu. A small blush appeared on his cheeks at that memory, even though it was certainly a wonderful one.

  
\- I know I repeat myself but those flowers suit you so well I just couldn't help myself~ Gaku scolded me though, saying I will go bankrupt if I keep buying everything that reminds me of you.

  
Sougo blinked, surprised, but then giggled, covering his face with a sleeve. He had a fan hanging from his hand, but he knew Ryuu prefered to see his face properly.

  
\- They are splendid, my lord~ Can I take them to my room?

  
\- Ah, yeah! They are yours after all. I was supposed to show you your room as well. Let's go~

  
As he took the arm Ryuu had offered, Sougo realised the sounds of people moving his stuff had been long gone. Just how much time had they spent in that room? A little embarassed at himself, he clung onto Ryuu's arm, hoping he didn't mind Sougo being a bit too clingy. The servants followed after them with a bouquet.

  
Sougo's room was simply beautiful. Even though the view was mostly obstructed by endless boxes and bags with things he had collected over the years, he could see the walls were decorated with skillfully crafted floral patterns that reminded Sougo of his room back at the okiya. Ryuu smiled, seeing his impressed expression, then moved between the boxes to reach the door on the side of the room. Once opened, Sougo was greeted with a view on a small garden with a pond. He couldn't hold back a sigh of admiration, it was marvelous.

  
\- I'm glad you like it~ I had a friend help me clean this garden up a little but seeing your eyes sparkle like this, it was worth every ounce of effort~

  
Sougo was so happy he couldn't find his voice. What did he do to deserve this man? Was it really alright for him to be so happy?

  
\- Thank you.

  
Slightly hoarse from too many emotions at once, he could only give Ryuu his most loving, most loyal and dedicated gaze he could make.

  
\- Like I said, my room is right next to yours so if you feel lonely- Ekhm, sorry, am I being too pushy?

  
From a tint of pink on his cheeks, Sougo guessed he was embarassed at the suggestion. It also was endearing.

  
\- You are not, my lord. I will be at your service, both in everyday matters and... bedroom.

  
Pink quickly turned to red, and Ryuu's mouth hung open like a fish taken out of the water.

  
\- H-How can you even say that out loud...?

  
Sougo involuntarily bit his lip, trying to fight his own embarassment. He had quietly practised being more bold like this, yet it still proved to be difficult. Gathering all his courage, he came closer to his beloved, reaching towards his neck with a hand. He slid down the exposed skin with a fingertip, relishing in the way Ryuu's body flinched.

  
\- Will you accept my... service, my lord?

  
A few heartbeats had passed with Sougo fighting his impulse to immediately run away, but Ryuu took his hand and placed a gentle kiss on the fingers that touched him a moment earlier.

  
\- No need to call me "lord". Also, if you are, ekhm... willing, to spend the... nights, with me that is, then... Yeah, will do! Oh gods I can't speak so officially...

  
Sougo couldn't help laughing a bit, at which Ryuu blushed once again. It felt so warm and cosy, being like this with his new master. Seeing a change in his expression, Ryuu came closer, his face centimeters from Sougo's.

  
\- Can I... kiss you?

  
He couldn't even appreciate Tsunashi being mindful of his consent, he just pulled him for a heated kiss. At first surprised, Ryuu quickly kissed him back, embracing the small back with gentle care. Once they parted, golden eyes looked a bit clouded.

  
\- I think... I can get used to this.

  
They both laughed. A great way to start a new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The second chapter! This one is explicit so bear that in mind!

It's been quite some time. Sougo couldn't really tell how much, but enough for him to get used to the new place and duties. Back at the okiya, he was sure things like economics and budget planning would never be necessary for him, yet there he was, helping Ryuu and Gaku with managing the territory he governed. Good thing he didn't skip those classes back then... Not that he would be allowed to though. The time in Tsunashi household seemed to flow at a different pace than in the outside world. Even though the sun was rising and going down at the same time everywhere, the days were immensely fun. Sougo couldn't help but laugh at how he leveled up from a praised, pristine geisha to a capable husband in a couple of months. Gaku warmed up to him and he got to spend time with his beloved everyday. He honestly couldn't be happier...

Or in fact, he could. What would make him infinitely more happy was... getting properly fucked. His whole geisha training protested against this, but in those rare moments he was honest with himself, all he could see was Ryuu's muscular, strong body above him and he had to bite his lip and cover his face to stop thinking about it. They had one (1) night together. It was the one at the okiya, back when Sougo's virginity was on an auction. That night was marvelous and it was certainly a happy memory for him, but for it to be the ONLY memory like this would be a waste... When he moved in, Ryuu had invited him to join him in the chambers but Sougo was still too anxious about new life to take up on the offer. Now, when he had already become a part of the household, he was allowed to see Ryuu's sweat covered body after he finished a practise sparing with Gaku and couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight. He had all the things Ryuu could do to him circling around his mind and it was driving him crazy. Their first time was gentle. It was Sougo's first time, so it's a given, but... He wanted Ryuu to do it again. To be both gentler and harsher. He just wanted HIM so, so badly, yet the man didn't make any moves that would say he wanted Sougo too, and his proper upbringing didn't allow him to make the first move. So they kind of just... didn't fuck. At all.

  
\- At this rate, I'm going to die, you know...?

  
Puchimaru looked at him as if he understood, wagging his tail. At least the dog would listen to his worries. He couldn't talk to anyone about this... Even though Iori and Mitsuki, the owners of the rice cake shop, were an amazing people, they hardly knew each other, so he couldn't bring up such a private topic. Gaku would look at him as if Sougo grew a second head and tell him to "just push him down on the futon and ride him?". The fortune teller Momo had a husband, but given the nature of their relationship it would be difficult to ask "how do you make your man fuck you?". Yuki only came home from the mountains during autumn and winter so they probably didn't have that problem, missing each other after long months apart. So, only Puchimaru was left, except he couldn't expect any help from him.

 

\- Hey, Sougo, time for dinner!

  
\- Yes, I'm coming!

  
Leaving the worrying for later, Sougo got up and headed towards the dining room.

 

Once they finished, the servants took the dishes and the three of them were left in peaceful silence of the room. Soon, there would be tea and sweets brought, their relax time after eating. As usual, Sougo sat next to Ryuu, ready to serve him by filling his cup and feeding him rice cookies. Ryuu smiled kindly when Sougo cuddled up to him, embracing him in the waist with one arm. His body was so warm the younger man melted every time. Not only body though, his lord was the embodiment of warmth and kindness. Sougo loved him with every fiber of his heart... That's why he felt guilty about his impure thoughts. If Ryuu wanted them to be like this, he should be content with that... Why was he so selfish and greedy?

  
\- Honestly, you two... You should get a grip on yourself, it's pathetic to look at.

  
They both sent Gaku a questioning look, yet were left with no answer. Ryuu opened his mouth to ask about what the man had said but was interrupted by a servant.

  
\- Excuse me for intrusion. The tea and snacks are ready.

  
\- Bring them in.

  
A quick flurry of movements later, their tea party was organised on the table, small cherry petals decorating the plates. The porcelaine looked adorable, with delicate flower patterns on it... Sougo could tell from a first glance it was a pristine job. Taking a cup into hands, he inspected the inside, noticing small golden lines on the almost invisible cracks. Turning the cup upside down, he also spotted a distinctive mark on the bottom.

  
\- Woah... Since when do we have something like this?

  
\- Ah, it was me - Gaku scratched his head, suddenly feeling awkward - I saw them on the market, they looked pretty so I thought it might be a good idea in case we get some important guests. But you look really impressed, are they that good?

  
\- It's an absolutely wonderful set with original signature from their maker and gold fixings on the cracks... How did it even appear on the market, such a set would be more expensive than all my kimono...

  
\- W-Woah, that's... actually scary... - Ryuu took his own cup in the hand.

  
They all looked at the set. Somehow, it felt bad to use it...

  
\- You know what, I will tell them to bring us another set of cups. This one is to be put in a safe place and taken great care of.

  
Gaku stood up and went to call a servant. Ryuu and Sougo were left alone, still close to each other. Sougo sighed quietly, seeing those cups gave him a small heart attack. If it had been Ryuu who bought them for their actual price he might've commited murder. A very loving murder of course.

  
\- He sure has luck... How did he even find them? - Ryuu was murmuring, looking at the closed door.

  
\- Who knows... I will take one to the expert and have them confirm whether I'm right or not though, I've never seen them before.

  
\- Alright.

  
They both fell silent. The tea's aroma was drifting in the air, pleasantly teasing them, but without cups they couldn't enjoy it yet. Sougo could've offered to feed Ryuu a rice cookie but to be frank, he felt rather comfortable in his embrace and didn't want to move away. In that cosy atmosphere, he felt like purring when Ryuu placed a gentle kiss on his head. The younger man looked up, meeting his beloved's golden eyes. What surprised him though was a hint of something... different in his gaze. Longing. Looking into them felt as if his mind was being wrapped in sweet, sticky honey, slowing both his reactions and thoughts. It was a new experience, Sougo couldn't remember if he had seen this expression on Ryuu before. Realising that he had been caught, Tsunashi quickly cleared his throat and looked somewhere else. Wait. Wait a second. Was it what Sougo was thinking it was? Suddenly, being so close to this huge, warm body left his skin on fire. He could feel his cheeks burning up, realisation dawning upon him. So, that's what Gaku had been talking about. Sougo would lie saying he didn't steal a longing gaze at his lord from time to time, and apparently, the other part was doing exactly the same. That was... so simple it was impossible.

  
\- Tsunashi-danna...

  
He reached towards Ryuu's face with his fingers, trying to gain his attention. He resisted Sougo's attempts for a few seconds, then obediently turned his head back towards him, a mixture of guilt and hope in his eyes.

  
\- S-Stop looking so tempting... I'm going to lose my mind here...

  
Despite of the situation, Sougo laughed, earning a pout from Ryuu. To make it up to him, Sougo pulled him by the robes and their lips met in a kiss.

  
\- That's my thing to say~

As soon as the door closed behind them, they were pulling on each other's clothes, trying to get rid of them like their lives depended on it. Gaku would come back to an empty room. Servants would probably start gossiping the next day. But that's the things they would deal with later. All Sougo could concentrate on were hot lips on his own and hands on his thighs, spreading his legs to make space for the bigger man to fit. Fortunately, his everyday clothes were much simpler than the complicated kimono he wore as a geisha and soon they were both naked. Ryuu moved away, taking in the sight in front of him. He had been dreaming of Sougo for a long time. Ever since the first time they met, he wished to make Sougo his. Being able to touch this soft, pristine skin, kiss his pink lips and watch his face turn into the expression of pure bliss... Ryuu wanted it all.

  
\- Your eyes... replace them with.... hands...

  
His whiny voice was pulling on Ryuu's self control strings really hard. Sougo felt embarassment creeping up his mind but pushed it back down. He really needed it, he felt as if he would die without getting his hands on Ryuu's dick. To prove his point, he grabbed the mentioned part and gave it a squeeze, earning a low growl from his beloved. Sougo himself was painfully hard, yet torn between "I want to come as fast as possible" and "I want to slowly enjoy it". Ryuu decided for him, removing his hand from his member and pinning both of them above Sougo's head.

  
\- As you wish - his low voice sent a violent shiver down his body.

  
Sougo had the oils for preparation in a drawer but it was far away and he doubted Ryuu would know about them. A part of him wanted it to be raw and painful but they probably should wait with that...

  
\- T-The oils... to make entry easier... let me...

  
\- Don't move from here.

  
Pinned by the order, Sougo remained still as Ryuu rummaged through his things in order to find them. He was quickly back, his expression fervent yet kind of lost.

  
\- Uh, how do I...?

  
\- Just apply it on... That's- aaah - a moan escaped his lips at the short touch on his crotch - enough.

  
\- W-Wait, which one?

  
Sougo groaned and sat up. Ryuu handed the bottles to him, and the man quickly discarded unnecessary ones, only opening the slick one. He poured the substance on his hand and applied it on Ryuu's member, enjoying the noise he had made. Satisfied with this rushed preparation, he laid down and used the remnants from his hand to slick up his own entrance a bit. Golden eyes followed his fingers and Sougo could see how his Adam's apple moved. He wanted to dig his teeth into it... Maybe some other time.

  
\- Now... But start slowly...

  
Ahh... Sougo had been a little scared if he overestimated his abilities despite literally having sex for the second time in his life but it was... good. Mindful of his words, Ryuu entered him slowly and carefully, the stretch burning him inside in the best possible way. It felt weird and foreign and at first Sougo couldn't really remember why had he desired it so much. Once he was fully sheated though and started moving at a slow pace, he couldn't help digging his nails into the material beneath him. The feeling was borderline painful, yet for some reason he craved more and more of it. Weirdness turned into pleasant numbness, and there was a certain place that when touched, sent a wave of sweet feeling through his whole body. He hadn't realised he closed his eyes until Ryuu asked him to open them. He felt everything too much, he barely noticed when Ryuu had moved his hands so Sougo was embracing him.

  
\- You are so beautiful, Sougo...

  
The painful sweetness was becoming overbearing. He couldn't produce anything but loud gasps and moans in sync with Ryuu's movements.

  
\- I want to... Please... To...

  
\- Ah, right... I'm sorry, I got selfish... Come, anytime you want to...

  
Sougo was sure he screamed when Ryuu closed his hand on his abandoned dick and started pumping it. A wave of blinding pleasure washed over him, threatening to take his consciousness away. In fact, he might've blacked out for a moment, because once he opened his eyes, Ryuu was looking at him with worried expression. His insides felt... well, fucked. There was a sharp pain in his abdomen and he automatically put his hand there, which got it covered in his own come. He really should bathe. A bit disappointed, he discovered that Ryuu was already dressed as well.

  
\- Oh thank gods, you got me worried here... Are you alright?

  
\- Y-Yes... I'm so sorry...

  
Ryuu kissed him on the forehead, his face softening.

  
\- I hope you don't... regret...?

  
\- N-No... never.

  
His voice was hoarse and Sougo would die for a glass of water. Aaah, so embarassing... He passed out from an orgasm. Allowing Ryuu to tuck him in, Sougo tried to bring him under the futon as well, only to be met with resistance.

  
\- You should drink something, I will get you some tea... Next time we gotta prepare more beforehand, I don't want you to collapse like this again. And we are seeing a doctor tommorow, I want you checked.

  
Before he could escape though, Sougo made him sit back and wrapped his arms around Ryuu's waist.

  
\- I would love a cup of tea and something to ease the pain, but a bath is a priority. Please?

  
Ryuu looked at him and smiled. He actually loved it when Sougo was making requests of him. Kissing his forehead again, he hugged his beloved back.

  
\- I will get the servants to warm the water. I will be back in a moment.

  
\- Mhm. I will wait here.

  
There was a lot to improve and they had to apologise to Gaku but... At the moment, Sougo was really, truly, honestly the happiest he could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a pleasure to work with one of my fave i7 ships and honestly, I would love to write even more from this au but I suck at long stuff. If you enjoyed, please leave kudos/comment!


End file.
